


陪你过冬天 下

by Francesca08



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francesca08/pseuds/Francesca08





	陪你过冬天 下

【下】

 

李赫宰有时候觉得自己这恋爱谈的，和偷情似的神秘兮兮，只能靠特定的方式深入交流。

在外面的演出场合碰见，李东海永远就是那副生人勿近的样子，从来不和自己多说话，甚至有时候周围的人多了，连个招呼都不打。

不知道的人还真以为是因为对家关系，再加上之前battle过一回，俩人之间有点不愉快，搞得气氛挺僵硬。

李赫宰刚开始还挺难受，爱人近在眼前就是不让碰，尤其是有时候看见一些别有用心的人专往李东海身上贴，李东海不仅不言辞拒绝反而还嘻嘻哈哈的，自己又不能发作，回回都气得肝儿疼。

可他在外面越是端着，在床上越是什么都说。

李赫宰原本不懂，做爱就做爱，哪儿来那么多骚词儿。可偏偏李东海每次都在挑战他的忍耐极限。

什么“哥哥我要”“被哥哥干得好爽”“顶到了”“要哥哥快”“要哥哥内射”，什么难听说什么。好几次被欺负得狠了，红着眼眶抹眼泪求饶了，还不忘了撩拨人。

每次听到这些，李赫宰都很想找个东西堵上他的嘴。但又不得不承认，他其实很受用。

时间长了慢慢李赫宰也习惯了，也学聪明了。

他不是就爱学“猫叫”吗。自己就陪着他叫叫，反正叫得他开心了大家都舒服。

后来再在酒吧和夜场偶遇，李东海周围但凡粘上了什么人，李赫宰必发消息过去提点他。

「屁股痒了是吧？我数三下，让旁边那大哥滚蛋。」

李东海面无表情打开消息读完，没回，酒继续喝。

李赫宰看着他没反应，也没挪窝，忿忿地继续发：「不动是吧？你等着！今天晚上老子操哭你！」

手机在桌上震动了好几次，边上的朋友都揶揄李东海是不是谈恋爱了，李东海也不解释，划开屏幕，敲敲打打几个字，发送。

「操哭我？我不回去了，你以后就自己想着我撸吧。」  
「别别别，我错了，我属禽兽的，我没你屁股射不出来。」

服软倒是快，李东海看完手机露出了一丝不易察觉的微笑，但很快就恢复了。他礼貌地避开了身旁的男人，状似自然地往反方向坐了坐，和他保持了安全距离。

「乖，晚上我含着哥哥的精液睡觉好不好啊？」

李赫宰甘拜下风。真骚不过大佬。

分赛区的比赛时间越来越近，李赫宰无心应战，可李东海却一直忙着练习，有时候半天都不回复他消息一次。李赫宰觉得自己每天洗干净了躺在床上等着李东海的样子，简直像个等相公来宠幸的小娘子。

最可怕的是，这小娘子马上就要在硝烟弥漫的战场上，被自己的相公杀个片甲不留了。这可上哪儿说理去。

李东海这会儿已经在电脑前坐了一晚上了，李赫宰在屋里来回踱步，实在烦了，过去一把摘了李东海的耳机。

“李东海！你别听beat了。”  
“乖，我练习呢。”  
“你还非得赢啊？上回八英里不是拿全国冠军了吗？”

李东海从椅子上站起来给自己倒了杯水，“那我要是铁麦再赢了，不就是双料冠军了吗？”

“我是真不想再去挨你的骂了。”，李赫宰坐在床上抱着个抱枕，委屈地撇了撇嘴。

“我想退battle圈了，这次赢了以后我就不比赛了，专心做歌。”李东海喝完了水，把电脑一合就跳上了床。

李赫宰不解，“啊？我还以为你想一直做battle呢。”

“怎么可能？你们厂牌的人，不都diss我没作品嘛，说我一首拿得出手的歌都没有，嗯？”

李赫宰尴尬一笑，“那是他们唱的，我又没说。”

“battle台上我赢爽了，回来哥哥想怎么玩我都行。”，李东海拿开了李赫宰手里碍事的抱枕，手绕了两圈他裤腰上系的绳儿，小声说了这么一句。

李赫宰心想那这波不亏，一把把李东海从床上推下去，“赶紧练习去吧，还有心思在这儿浪呢？”

赛区晋级赛赢得很顺利，李赫宰上的那场输得高高兴兴，拖着人回家玩得第二天起不来床。

总决赛那天，李赫宰表面上装着一万个不乐意陪着老大去了现场，他觉得他比李东海还紧张。一方面也确实希望他能拿个双料冠军，另一方面……也能好好犒劳犒劳自己最近总是休假的小兄弟。

决赛大战了五轮，面对来势汹汹的对手，李东海从第二轮就放了大招，用了之前谁也没用过的flow，难度虽然不及对面，但现场效果炸得惊人。歌词深度、韵脚、舞台把控几乎都做到了无懈可击。

拼到最后一轮才险胜了对面拿了冠军。

主持人举起他的手，欢呼声盖过了一切。李东海直到赢了比赛都没笑，只冲着台下比了个抹脖子的动作。

这个征战赛场所向披靡的，将整个圈子烧光屠戮的男人，向台下所有的观众和同行宣告：一个能打的都没有。

结束之后曺圭贤他们有庆功宴。李赫宰和老大也想跟着去，但苦于没有什么正当理由，结果没想到人家还主动邀请了他们厂牌的人，虽然很有挑衅和炫耀的嫌疑。

酒局中半，一个个都喝得高了，李赫宰为了晚上能金刚不倒，几乎全程都在装病，一共也没喝几口，这会儿清醒得不行。

自家老大已经和对家的小朋友们划上拳了，李赫宰坐到一边儿，专心竖着耳朵听李东海他们那桌的谈话。

李东海虽然依旧是那副清清冷冷、和谁都不熟的样子，但其实也早就心猿意马。

“东海今天真的太牛逼了！你快打开附近的人，挑个想上你床的女粉丝啊哈哈哈哈…”  
“哈哈哈那可必须得挑个腰细胸大屁股翘的…”  
“哎你们还记得上回出去巡演，有些粉丝都追到宾馆了，啧啧啧要不是身材不行，老子肯定玩爽了再回来…”  
“那都是追李东海的，你看人家正眼瞧你嘛哈哈哈…”

那边儿一群成年男人开了黄腔哈哈哈笑个没完，这厢李赫宰急得像热锅上的蚂蚁。

「你还睡女粉丝了？什么时候！」  
「胸大有什么好的！！！」  
「你他妈还真的男女通吃啊李东海！！」  
「你说话！别给老子装死！！！」  
「你说实话，我不怪你…反正都是以前的事儿了…」  
「还他妈追到你床上去了？？怎么那么贱啊！！！」

李赫宰连发了好多条消息过去，李东海一直没理他。

等到他们差不多笑够了，李东海才端坐着拿起手机，学着李赫宰的样子也连回了好几条消息。

「我今天没穿内裤。」  
「刚才想你想硬了。」  
「哥哥还等得到回家吗？」

卧！！！！槽！！！！

李赫宰一想到他没穿内裤还坐在那边儿和别人聊荤段子，心里大骂一声，腾地站起身来，举着手机疯狂打字。

「五秒钟！抬起你的骚屁股跟我回家！快！」

李东海嘴一抿，听话得不行，和兄弟们打了个招呼就闪了人，被等在门口的李赫宰一把劫走塞进了出租车。

一路狂飙到家。

一进门李赫宰就急吼吼地要扒人衣服，李东海挣了挣，板过他的脸对视。

“你记得我之前怎么说的？”  
“你说你赢爽了，回来我想怎么玩都行。”

李东海看着他笑，“嗯，今天开心，随便你玩。”

没羞没臊地抱在一起洗了个澡，顺便做了个扩张。

从浴室出来，俩人都没再把多余的衣服穿上。李东海把李赫宰推到墙边，自己跪坐在他腿间，手托着囊袋揉搓，张嘴把半硬着肉刃全裹到嘴里，那玩意儿一进到温润的口腔就马上不老实地跳动起来。李东海吞吐了几次，舌头从上到下来回舔着，讨好地挑逗冠上的马眼。

李赫宰手扯着他的头发，开始在他嘴里深入再抽离，李东海感受到他的动作，乖乖地停了下来，抬头眨了眨眼睛，意思是问他舒不舒服。

完全兴奋勃起之后就含不住了。李赫宰把东西抽出来，李东海又轻轻舔了一小口，“去床上。”

李东海把上半身紧贴在床上，翘着屁股，露出了后面已经湿润小口，回头看了看李赫宰，指指自己，“里面痒…”

李赫宰把手指伸进去浅浅地戳弄，但不碰他敏感的地方，还故意问着，“哪儿？是这儿吗？”

“不是，再里面…”  
“是这儿吗？”

稍微用了点力，但还不够慰藉，李东海急得哼哼，“…不要手……要大的捅捅我…止痒…”

李赫宰也不客气，扶着已经硬得不行的东西一下顶到底，马上就开始动了起来，李东海被撞得身体不停向前，手臂使不上力，瘫垂在一边，软着腰，屁股直晃。

“呜…哥哥我痒…快点…”

李赫宰手掐着他的腰，狠狠地拔出来再顶进去，贴着李东海光裸的后背，在他耳边低声问，“还痒不痒了？”

“哥哥好棒……顶到了…就顶那儿……”，屁股里面一咬住肉刃就吸得不亦乐乎，不间断的撞击累积的快感，使李东海几乎除了哀叫什么都做不了，第一次生生被插射了。

还没来得及休息，半软掉的东西就被李赫宰揉到手里，不疾不徐的节奏让他很受用，李赫宰把腿从他胯下穿过，换了个骑乘姿势，李东海坐在他腿上，感觉到背后巨大的肉刃顶在菊口外沿磨蹭试探。

李赫宰拿嘴碰了碰李东海的肩膀，突然问起了话。

“还装不认识我？”  
“……不装了……”

“不穿内裤，出去勾引别人？”  
“没…没勾引别人…”

李赫宰满意他的回答，一只手绕到前面去捻他的乳头，给了点甜头，继续问。

“还睡了女粉丝？”  
“不睡…”

“那你想睡谁…”  
“谁…谁也不……呜……只想被哥哥操…”

“妈的…你里面湿得都要流出来了…”

他一撒娇李赫宰就受不了，肉刃笔直地招呼进去，里面被操弄的松软湿润，肉体撞击的声音在安静的房间里听起来格外色情。

李东海半天不说话，吸着气把硬挺的东西往里面嘬。

“今天怎么安静了？”  
“听你插我呢…好听…”

李赫宰之前觉得安静的他特别软特别乖巧，但现在，总觉得不听他叫几声儿就不够尽兴。

“你叫得更好听…”  
“呜…哥哥…喜欢我叫…”

床单很快就湿了。

李东海屁股被撞得疼了，想稍微躲开一点，结果小动作被李赫宰发现了，不由分说进入得更狠了，连囊袋都要跟着挤进去，他拍打了几下李东海的臀肉，让震颤一起传到肠道里。李东海失了神，开始胡乱地叫起来。

“啊……不要了…太深了…”  
“不要？那你还吸得这么紧？”

“呜…没有……我没有…”  
“说话，哥哥操得舒不舒服？”

李东海一会儿点头一会儿摇头，今天的李赫宰可真是像饿了几顿被放出来吃肉的野兽，只要他不射，这场性事像是永远都停不下来。

敏感处像是通了电，浑身上下都带了电流，李东海漂亮的身体泛着红，嘴里颤颤巍巍地喊着叫着已经不成文的呻吟。

和李赫宰在一起这段时间，身体已经完全被人掌握了，一根粗大的东西就让他没了最开始的那种游刃有余，取而代之的只有手足无措和哭兮兮的求饶。

“啊…哥哥…我想射…呜…”

李赫宰故意捏住他的顶端不让他释放，咄咄逼人，“今天叫得不够，再多叫几声，哥哥就让你射…”

生理性的眼泪被逼了出来，李东海被翻了身，附在李赫宰的肩头继续承受着冲撞，但他腿上早就没了力气，重力使他下坐得越来越深，越深就越想射，他只好把腿尽量缠住李赫宰的腰，卖力地摇着屁股继续讨好他。

“呜呜…哥哥又大了…要被你插裂了…”

李赫宰得意，温柔地让他含了一下没动，“乖，还有吗…接着说…”

李东海喘不过来气，微张着嘴口涎着口水，但又不敢不听话，只好哭唧唧地继续。

“哥哥太大了…怎么办…要死了…”  
“都…流出来了…啊……”  
“难受…射不出来…哥哥把我顶射…”  
“嗯…不行…爽死了……”

等到李东海实在说不出话了，李赫宰也不温柔了，松开了捏着顶端的手，没有顾忌地操干起来，水淋淋的肠肉被捣出噗嗤噗嗤的淫靡声音，李东海一下没绷住射了出来。

李赫宰把人放平，掰着他的嘴张开来，呼哧呼哧把精液全射了进去。淡淡的腥味开始让李东海有点不适应，但还是舌头一卷给全吞下去了。连嘴唇上沾着的也都沉迷地舔掉。

“喂饱你了吗？”

李东海躺着懒得动，摸了摸李赫宰刚射完软乎乎的家伙，嘴上终于占回了上风，“好哥哥，你都软了，还能玩吗？”

“玩，玩得你下不来床。”，李赫宰贴上去一个深吻，舌头交缠着尝到了口腔里残存的自己的味道。

第二天，李东海是被李赫宰的电话声吵醒的。

身边的位置凉了不少，浴室里有淋浴的声音，李东海看了看那个坏了他好几次好事儿的来电显示，把电话接了起来。

“今天录厂牌2018的年末cypher，请问李赫宰先生您还记得吗？”

李东海夹着电话掀开被子，发现自己胸前殷红的两点都被咬破了皮，一碰就扯出一阵疼痛。原来他今天还要录音，那昨天还玩得这么狠，属狼狗的吧。

李东海没吱声，想把电话直接挂了，可对面听他这么反常的安静，试探地小声问了句，“又…在宾馆不太方便？”

“他去洗澡了，我转告他。”，李东海的眉头皱了起来。

“啊？哦，那什么……”，电话那头的老大先是被沙哑的男性嗓音吓了一跳，正揣度着李赫宰什么时候有了这个爱好，但马上就回过味儿来了，这怎么那么像李东海的声音啊？

“你是……李东海？”

李赫宰从浴室出来的时候，正赶上了挂电话前的最后一句，李东海衣服也没穿，光着身子坐在书桌前把玩着李赫宰的打火机，“是我。我说了，我老公在洗澡，待会儿帮你转告。”

说完，不顾对面的哀号就把电话挂了。

“他怎么一天到晚总找你？还没完了是不是？”，李东海气得把手机往李赫宰身上一扔。

李赫宰接过手机，对这个飞醋哭笑不得。

对面不死心又连续打了好几次过来，李赫宰全给挂了。

对不起了老大，都是我的错，加上月亮惹的祸。

李赫宰捡起李东海扔在一边的衣服，“大冷天的衣服又不穿？还等着我给你穿吗？”

离开了床的李东海显然整个人都硬气不少，他把李赫宰按到椅子上，自己又好死不死地面对面坐到他腿上，抱着他的脖子，“抱着，不冷。”

“他叫你去录音。”

李赫宰把电脑打开，随便开了首自己以前写的一首很性感的歌，“我知道，你们不做cypher吗？”

“过几天吧，我的verse还没写呢。你放这首干嘛啊。”

李东海听着音响里传来李赫宰唱的露骨的歌词，脸上有点烧。

“不喜欢啊，”，李赫宰还故意跟着音乐唱了几句，“让我帮你升温～陪你过冬天～”

“光过冬天啊，那春天呢？夏天呢？”

“都过都过。我给你也做首情歌吧，好不好？hook我唱。”  
“我才不唱什么情歌呢！老子唱的是hardcord！hardcord！硬核懂吗！”

李东海边说边晃，李赫宰快抱不住他了。

“懂懂懂，硬核硬核，你从我腿上下来吧，我快硬了。”

李东海拍着李赫宰的大腿乐得不行。

“拿双料冠军了，开心吧。”  
“开心。”

李东海捧着李赫宰的脸，吧唧和人亲了个嘴儿。

“唉，以后啊，你就是说唱圈的传说了，该看不上我们这种凡人咯…到时候肯定很多人追你，不知道你还能不能记起来你有个男朋友了…等我被你抛弃之后啊，就自己收拾收拾行李偷偷离开……”

李赫宰有意说得像个酸唧唧的小媳妇儿，一边说还一边佯装委屈地要抹眼泪。

李东海心里软得不行，抬手抚了抚李赫宰的眉眼，把嘴唇覆在他的嘴唇上，小声地说：

“只许州官放火，不许哥哥离开我。”

 

Fin.


End file.
